


3x15 Coda

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coda, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor answer's Oliver's question to marry him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did the best I could, hope i did it justice 
> 
> Xx

“Marry me.” Oliver said with a smile that could light the entire room. 

But Connor’s mouth fell open, partly because he wasn’t sure if he heard right. 

Oliver could see the question on Connor’s face so he said it again “I mean it. Marry me!”

Connor’s face went from shocked to completely dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. His face went slightly white and his gaze looked away. He shut his eyes trying to make sure he wasn’t in a dream and opened them slowly to find Oliver staring back at him with kind eyes. 

He propped himself up on his elbow and whispered “Are you serious?” 

Oliver nodded with a small smile

Connor sat up and clutched a pillow to his heart “Oliver, I-” he licked his lips trying to find the words to articulate. Never in a million years did he think he would be lucky enough to marry Oliver. He secretly hoped and wished that day would come, but he knew he wasn’t good enough. So when Oliver had just asked him to marry him, he honestly didn’t believe it was happening. 

Oliver’s heart immediately sank, trying not to seem too crushed by what was seeming to be the most heart crushing rejection of his life. He knew Connor was the one. If the events of the past year had taught him anything it was no matter what the next day was going to bring, he didn’t want to face it without Connor. But he couldn’t expect Connor to feel the same way, so he smiled as earnestly as he could. 

“I just-” he mumbles rubbing his neck 

“It's okay Connor. I get it. I'm not the guy you imagined you would marry.” Oliver said as he rose to his knees trying to locate his shirt to put back on

“That’s not it- Connor spoke again, a little harsher 

“I-I didn't mean to blurt it out, I just-I've never loved anyone so much. And when I had to call the police department and they wouldn't tell me anything because you were just my boyfriend, my decision became simple. I can't lose you again Connor. I won't lose you again, I-” he rambles trying to refocus to finding his shirt 

“Ollie will you look at me-” he insisted reaching for his face 

Oliver swallowed hard and looked up 

“I'm just surprised, is all.” 

Oliver bites his lip “Because it's too soon right? He stammers. I mean how could I be stupid enough to break up with you a few months ago and then expect you to say yes. I-I'm sorry Connor, just-just forget what I said.” 

“What if I don’t want to forget it?” he asks softly

Oliver’s voice catches with a hint of hope “What do you mean?”

Connor worries his lip before speaking “Ollie, I-I’ve just never felt like this. This feeling of being completely happy. I never thought I deserved to be, but-but then I met you and you made me happy. _So_ ridiculously happy that the thought of spending the rest of my life with you isn’t even a question, and I just never thought I could be so lucky- 

Oliver grins wider than ever. 

-You’re everything to me Ollie. Everything, and I- Connor blinks away the tears trying to catch his breath. D-do you mean it?” Connor asked, fighting the tears in his eyes 

Oliver blushed, sitting back against the headboard and taking Connor’s hand. “I’ve never meant anything more in my life.” He grinned. 

Connor beamed “I love you Ollie.  _ So _ fucking much.” he whispers wrapping his arms around Oliver’s and cuddling into his body 

Oliver chuckled and crushed his lips to Connor’s “and I will love you, for the rest of our lives.” He promised, kissing the life out of Connor. 

Connor smiles against the older man’s lips “In case you were wondering, that’s a yes.” 


End file.
